The escape
by Johix
Summary: S: "Well, It seems like I just apparently find my emotions." J: – S: "Do you want to know how far I can get with them?"


**221B Baker Street**

J "They´re coming."

S –

J "Sherlock, we must leave – now!" (grabbed him)

S "John, what are you doing?"

J "Saving you." (quickly)

S "Well, I have nothing against it." (approvingly)

. . .

S "So, what are we going to do? Besides that we´re running."

J "I´m taking you at my cottage." (uncompromisingly)

S "What cottage?" (surprised)

J "In Scotland, I´ve told you about it."

S "Huh?"

J "Oh, can you – you don´t remember that I have it?"

S "Of course I don´t. I do remember only the important things!"

J "Yes, things like 243 types of tobacco ash." (mocking)

S "Exactly."

. . .

J "Hurry up and get in the car."

S "What? Why do you have your car parked so far from our apartment?

J "I´m not so stupid at all. It was absolutely clear, that one day the police will want to arrest you. So I prepared for it."

S (getting in – right side)

J "No - you will not drive my car!"

S "Oh, of course: only if I know where your cottage is and how to get there."

J "Yeah, I got it. Go ahead..."

S "The cottage is in Moffat – small village – which is like 40 miles from the Scottish border.

The M6 motorway, then the A74(M). We´ll ride approximately 6 hours - with pauses: about 10 hours."

J "How?"

S "Simply – I just remembered."

. . .

**The 1****st**** hour**

S "Do you have your gun here?"

J "Yes."

S "Good."

**The 2****nd**** hour**

. . .

**The 3****rd**** hour**

S "I´m tired. – You will drive now."

**The 4****th**** hour**

J "Stop snoring!"

**The 5****th**** hour**

S "John, you´re tired."

J "No, I´m not."

S "You can´t fool me. I noticed that. Your eyes are - "

J "Ok, so I am. Want to replace me?"

S "No,"

J ?

S "but I will keep you awake. – Look what I just find! But I didn´t find the bow, so I´ll just strum."

J "Sherlock, please don´t..."

S (relentless strumming)

**The 6****th**** hour**

S "Turn."

J "What?"

S "Turn left, right here."

J –

S "Drive to the forest,"

J –

S "now stop."

J "Sherlock, what´s happening? Why are we here?"

S "We both need to sleep."

. . .

**The 7****th**** hour**

Zzzzz...

**The 8****th**** hour**

J "Wake up, we have to go."

S "I would like a cup of tea..."

J "Kidding, right? – When we get to the cottage, I'll make the best tea in the UK - just for you. I promise."

S "That´s impossible."

J "A simple "thank you" would suffice.

S "Why should I be thankful for something impossible?"

J "Because that´s what people normally do."

S "People say "thank you" for something that you can´t make? And I´m a freak?!"

J "No, no they – Just let it go Sherlock."

. . .

**The 9****th**** hour**

S "Gosh, I need a cigarette!"

J "There´s a pump, do you want me to stop?"

S "No John, we´re running from the law. – I have a couple of nicotine patches in my pocket."

. . .

J: "Sherlock?

S –

J "Are you chewing the nicotine patches?"

S (gulp) "No."

J "And now you just swallowed one?"

S " Y-es!" (choke)

J "Real genius..."

**The 10****th**** hour**

S "I will drive now."

J "Really? Are you sure? (Don't you want just strum the violin again?)"

S "No, I´m sure."

J "It will be so – _human_ from you."

. . .

**Scotland**

S "We´re almost there."

J "Mm?"

S "Nothing, just go back to sleep.

. . .

**Moffat Village **

S "John, wake up. We´re here. – John..." (softly)

J "Oh – morning. I had a wonderful dream..."

S "What was it about?"

J "That I don´t know you."

S (chuckled) ... "Where´s your cottage?"

J "It´s at the end of Old Well Road. Drive this way..."

. . .

**The cottage**

J "Finally. I´m going to make that tea. So, do you want some? "

S "Yes."

J (sighed) "Ok."

. . .

J "Here you are.

S –

J "And I put you a cigarette on your saucer..."

S (sipped) "Oh... Doctor John Hamish Watson – Thank you!"

J "So you acknowledge that my tea is the best?"

S "No,"

J "Surprisingly..."

S "but the cigarette is. Would you bring me some lighter? If you don´t mind."

J ... "Here."

S "Thanks." (Lighted the cigarette)

J "You know, smoking suits you. I mean that you look definitely better then when you´re chocking on nicotine patches."

S (blew smoke and hugged his blogger)

J "Ehm... Sherlock? Do you know you just hugged me?"

S "Hm?"

J "I – I just want to – how is this possible?"

S "Well, It seems like I just apparently find my emotions."

J –

S "Do you want to know how far I can get with them?"

J "Well I...

S "John," (Sherlock´s sexiest voice)

J "Let´s find it out!"

. . .

**2 hours later.**

S "Wow. – That was my emotional record."


End file.
